


From Silverstone, With Love

by OnthePole



Series: Agent 026: Pedrosa, Dani Pedrosa [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: Agent 026 will do almost anything to complete a mission.For fluffypenguinpower.





	From Silverstone, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



> The beginning of a new series.
> 
> This was a bit rushed due to my work schedule and is therefore short, and for that I am sorry, but I hope you like Agent Pedrosa and his adventures!
> 
> Inspired by the 2017 Austrian GP promo video.

“Would you care to dance?” Agent Dani Pedrosa bowed with a sly smile, hand extended to the tuxedo-clad man opposite him. With the way the target’s eyes lit up, the agent knew this particular mission would be easy.

Pulling the other man close as they began a slow waltz, Agent Pedrosa risked a glance at his partner standing at the far side of the room. Receiving a barely-noticeable nod, the agent knew it was time to begin.

\---

“Vincente, shall we get out of here?” Jorge slurred, wobbling unsteadily in Dani’s arms.

Dani looked at his date for the evening, calculating the risk of being seen with Jorge Lorenzo by his enemies. Would the Ducati family extract the information before he himself could? He wouldn’t let that happen. The mission was clear.

Smiling, he rested his hand on Jorge’s cheek.

“Yes, darling. Yours?”

\---

It was almost dawn before Dani made it back to his apartment. He draped his tuxedo jacket and bowtie over the back of the black leather sofa, yawning widely after the long debrief with his boss. Suppo was pleased with the efficiency of Dani’s work, as he always was. They had been tailing Lorenzo for weeks, and the gala had provided the perfect opportunity for their agency to strike. Gaining access to the information before the Ducati family would please Dorna in addition to keeping them the top agency.

“Finally home, are we?”

Dani turned to look at his partner, silly retort on the tip of his tongue, when he noticed that Marc wasn’t smiling widely as usual. His eyes were puffy and red, and he was clad in one of Dani’s hoodies, sleeves pulled down over his hands.

“My love, what’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong! We were on a mission and you slept with the target! How could you, Dani?” Marc sounded angry, hurt. He couldn’t believe Dani would cheat on him. After all these years, all the close calls, after Valentino nearly murdered Marc on a mission in 2015, Dani slept with another man. Just to get the information. It sickened Marc.

“Marc, listen—“

“You did sleep with him! I can’t believe you actually fucked Jorge Lorenzo just to extract information.” Marc stuffed his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie, sniffling, looking smaller than Dani. “I thought we were more than that, Dani, how could—“

“I didn’t sleep with him!”

“You--you didn’t?”

“Of course not, Marc, how could you think that? He was drunk, I got the information, he passed out on his sofa, I left. I’ve been with Livio, briefing him.”

“Promise?” Marc looked at the floor.

“Marc,” Dani began, resting his palm flat against his boyfriend’s cheek, “I would never cheat on you. I led Jorge on, yes, to get the information, but I didn’t sleep with him and wouldn’t have even if it was the only way to extract the information.”

“What?” the younger man exclaimed, shocked, “even if you failed the mission? You’ve never failed a mission. Ever. That’s why you’re top of the agency. Ten years and you’ve never failed.”

“I would rather fail a mission than fail you, Marc.”


End file.
